Cor Magia: A Celestial Essence
by LiLNaomi
Summary: "What can a girl do if her duty to the universe requires her to sacrifice her world, her soul and her heart?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Worlds. The image for this story is not mine as well. If you believe that it's yours, please just let me borrow it, kay? Thanks.**

**A/N: **Enjoy...

* * *

**Cor Magia: A Celestial Essence**

"_What can a girl do if her duty to the universe requires her to sacrifice her world, her soul and her heart?"_

**.**

**.**

_Alexander was her past_

When the earth was young, and so were they, he decided that he would love her forever.

But only until now, countless years after he lost her, did he truly understand that forever, is a very long time.

**.**

_In the present, there is Harry_

Even as a boy, he knew that he could carry the world on his shoulders, as long as she carries him on hers.

But a new battle begins as he realizes that even as she becomes the center of his world, he may no longer be the center of hers.

**.**

_And Percy Jackson seems to be in both_

When his new mission reunites him with a girl from his past, things get complicated.

And now, all that he has ever known will turn upside down—for the third time around.

**But who will dare to be in her future?**

As a child, Hermione was informed that magic is real.

But what they failed to mention was if dreams come true—_so will the nightmares._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_"It happens all the time. I'm Percy, by the way."_

* * *

There were lines across his forehead; the worry that is too obvious in his expression was betraying the cold and indifferent façade he always thought he has perfected ever since she came back in his life. Seeing the crimson blood flowing from a laceration on her left upper arm is really unsettling.

"Can't you…..like—heal yourself or something?"

His voice startled her and big, brown eyes turned to look at him."I beg your pardon?"

"I know you heard me." he huffed in annoyance. This made her smile. "Don't bother yourself, it's just a small cut, I'll live."

For some reason, he knew she'd say that. But it still doesn't erase the fact that her arm is _bleeding_. "I mean, why be a martyr and suffer having that when you can just—I don't know, magic it to disappear?"

The suggestion got a chuckle from the female brunette. "I can sense that you've been talking to Ronald lately." He ignored the joke and continued proving his point. "I saw what you did to Grover's wound, which is a good deal bigger than yours right now." With that, her grin disappeared and she tore her gaze away from the young man.

"Rule Number Five: She can't heal herself." She quietly revealed, jokingly speaking about herself in third person. "And I like it that way. The pain keeps me preoccupied; it takes my mind off of…..things." she faced him and he noticed just how weary she looked as a brief flash of emotion was seen in her eyes, reminding him that she, too, is fighting a battle of her own.

But as she blinks, it all vanished and the smile returned. "But like I always say; I'll live."

Her attempt for humor fell on deaf ears and the demigod's face was yet again devoid of any emotion.

"Why don't you go first and head straight to the infirmary, I'll stay here for a while."

Uncharacteristically, Hermione followed without any protest. With a swift nod, she was gone; her slender form replaced with a burst of beautiful, white butterflies.

All of a sudden, something came up that left Percy with no chance to marvel at the sight. A cold burst of wind seemed to envelope his entire body, choking air out of him. He fell on his knees as a shuddering breath escaped his lips and it took every ounce of his strength to keep himself from tumbling down the hill.

Looking back at the fading butterflies, his mind went numb at the realization of exactly what this is all about.

Because the last time this happened, it was the first time Percy Jackson's life turned upside down.

_Hermione!_

* * *

_New York, Summer 2002_

**.**

**.**

"Anything new, Mr. Cobb?"

8-year old Percy Jackson asked as he approached the old man at the newsstand just outside the Museum of Natural History. Cornelius Cobb simply smiled.

"I wouldn't earn a cent if these aren't fresh out of the oven, son." he chuckled. "Here to wait for your mother, I see."

The young boy sat on his usual stool and grinned at his friend. "Yeah. She got a new job in a candy shop in Grand Central. It's her first day today. She promised she'd bring samples when she comes back. After that, she also promised that we'll go to the park together."

"Good to hear that, boy. What time will she be here, anyway?"

Percy shrugged. "In the afternoon, when that funny show on TV with the blond guy starts."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "But that's not until four in the afternoon, Percy. It's just thirty minutes past noon. Why are you here so early?"

He hunched his shoulders up once again. "Gabe's playing poker again and the house is so dirty. I don't wanna be there when he runs out of chips." the kid explained. "So I begged and begged Mrs. Collins from next door to take me early, mom asked her to be the one to send me here."

Mr. Cobb nods sympathetically as a woman came and bought a newspaper. As Percy handed her a copy of New York Times, his eyes—squinting because of his blasted dyslexia—caught something from the headline of the front page that intrigued the young boy.

BRITISH BILLIONAIRE DISAPPEARS WHILE ON A NEW YORK BUSINESS TRIP

"Disappeared?"

The old man nods. "So they say; Martin Parkington came here to sign a contract, and the night that was supposed to happen, he was nowhere to be found. His hotel room was in chaos when the cops came to take a look. It's all over the news. His only daughter and her family just arrived this morning." he lets out a dramatic sigh and got a faraway look in his eyes. "Rich folks and their not-so-perfect-lives."

When the newspaper vendor turned to look at his companion, the young boy's eyes were glued to nowhere in particular.

"Do you think Miss Daphne lives around here?" he wondered, only to turn scarlet when he found out that he spoke loud enough for Cornelius to hear.

"Oh, that young woman from yesterday?" he teased, remembering the beautiful blonde who bought a magazine and—deciding that the boy with sea-green eyes was quite cute—gave him the bubblegum that she received as replacement for the lack of coins for her change. The innocent lad seemed smitten after the encounter.

He blushed even more. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Cobb."

"Sure you don't." he laughed "But I know one more thing; I heard from someone that she works at the Rose Center. Why don't you take my bike for a spin at the park? You might bump into her somehow." he was further amused at how those famous eyes increased in size.

"You're serious, Mr. Cobb? Really?"

The old man nods sheepishly. "Go on, boy. Wouldn't want to bore you to death selling newspapers with me all afternoon. Go on."

And all he did was wave when Percy took the bicycle and disappeared from his line of vision.

"They wouldn't be too happy with what you're doing, you know." An elegant voice snapped him back to the present.

"I _am_ quite aware of that, _Miss Daphne_."

Sure enough, the woman they were talking about just a few moments ago stood behind him; shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Your acting skills are superb, by the way. You always were Broadway material." But her smirk vanished and her lips were now pressed together in a firm line. "But what you're doing is tricky business. You _must_ allow them to figure things out for themselves."

A scowl decorated his wrinkled face. "They are just kids." he paused; a tragic look appeared in his features. "So young and unaware that they have been made vessels of terrifying destinies." If one would look closely, Mr. Cobb's eyes glowed for a second to show a face of a much younger man.

But all that happened too fast for anyone else to notice.

"Now off you go, the boy might see you when he comes back."

After an unexpected breeze of afternoon wind and the rustling of leaves, Miss Daphne was gone.

**.**

"Hermione Jane Granger, you come back this instant!"

A beautiful—yet fuming—redhead woman rushed out of an expensive-looking car and frantically searched for any sign of bushy hair amongst the vehicles that lined up along the Columbus Avenue. The said woman, renowned Astrobiologist, Elize Parkington-Granger spotted her daughter who—to her utter disbelief—boldly crossed to the other side of the road. The normally calm and collected woman whipped her head and turned to speak to the driver.

"I want you to go to the Police Department and fetch my husband, inform him of the situation and tell him to meet me at the Theodore Roosevelt Park _immediately_."

"But ma'am—"

"Now!"

The young man was no longer able to respond as Mrs. Granger quickly followed the 7-year old girl.

**.**

The second she stepped out of the car, Hermione knew it was a stupid idea. All her life, she was always thrilled of trying new things—but to rebel against her mum isn't exactly at the top of her list.

She started to get suspicious when her father refused to let her read any newspaper two days ago. He practically went red trying to argue with the young girl—and if a highly intelligent man like himself giving her trivial excuses isn't enough to have the wheels in her head start turning, her mother's abrupt decision for them to fly to the US sure did.

And right after speaking to a Police Officer at the hotel—one who was clearly not informed that disclosing confidential information to a certain brown-eyed genius (or anyone at all) is strictly prohibited—

…for the first time in her life, Hermione's world falls apart.

_Grandfather, do you really believe there's an answer?_

_Someday, my young Jane, there will be one, and you will discover it. I am certain of that._

Not allowing herself to cry, Hermione clenched her fists and angrily kicked a pebble out of her way.

"Ow!" the sound of a bicycle colliding with the pavement and a loud thud was heard and Hermione looked up, just in time to see a young boy on the ground, clutching his forehead in pain. Quite aware that it was her fault, she rushed to the boy's side and examined his condition, all the while muttering _"Stupid!"_ to herself.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a frown on her face; not entirely sure what to do.

The boy grunted in response, hand still on his head. Hermione slapped it away to take a better look at the wound.

"Ouch!"

Growing slightly irritated and completely forgetting that she was the reason for the accident in the first place, Hermione glared at him. "Do be quiet, that's a cry of a little girl." the accented comment momentarily pulled the young lad out of his pain and he quickly sat up straight to face the lass.

Sea-green eyes locked with chocolate-brown ones.

"Who are you?"

Hermione froze at the question.

_Someday, my young Jane_

"Hel-_lo_!" the boy waved, snapping her out of her trance.

"My name's Jane, now stop moving, I believe I have a plaster with me." she replied, quickly digging through the items inside her small satchel. Finding what seems to be a band-aid, she turned to the boy but gasped at what she saw.

"What? What's wrong?"

Hermione's eyebrows met in confusion. "It….it's gone."

"What?" the other kid placed both hands on his forehead and felt…nothing. At all. Even the pain was gone. This continued for a few seconds before he shrugged nonchalantly.

"It happens all the time; I'm Percy, by the way."

She became annoyed at how quickly he dismissed such an _illogical_ happening. "I didn't ask, and what do you mean _all the time_? This happened before?"

Once again, Percy just shrugged. "Yup. Whenever I get a bruise or a cut, I just wash it with water and boom—it's gone!" the girl, however, was not convinced. "Water isn't capable of doing that, and if somehow you're not lying; there wasn't even water this time."

For the third time, Percy just raised his shoulders; clueless. "Maybe it works with air too?"

* * *

**A/N: **:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"_A deal. I offer you a deal and if you take it, he's life will be restored."_

* * *

"_Maybe it works with air too?"_

_._

Hermione couldn't quite decide whether to laugh or cry at how _absurd_ he sounded. Looking at the boy as if he's a lost cause, she promptly stood up and dusted her dress, not even bothering to assist Percy as he struggled to stand up.

"Thanks by the way." The green-eyed lad spoke, voice dripping with thinly-veiled sarcasm. The girl, however, oddly and uncharacteristically missed the edge in his statement. "It's quite alright." She replied, and if she felt proud, the only indication visible was a gentle sniff and a slight quirk to the right corner of her mouth.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I really must get going." She announced. "My mum's going to have a fit."

As the younger of the two turned to leave, she then collided with another kid. A much taller kid.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Jackson?"

Hermione whipped her head to Percy's direction and found him grinning sheepishly; obviously nervous. "Hello to you too, Kurt." He replied.

Looking back at Kurt, she knew he wasn't quite a pleasant person and could hurt the two of them; but as she recalled the reason for her being in the park in the first place, she found herself too angry to be scared. So she lifted her chin, smiled ever so sweetly and flashed the sharpest look you would ever see on a 7-year old slip of a girl.

"Kurt, isn't it?" she asked, eyeing the rather scrawny 10-year old boy: from his unruly, blond tresses, his long limbs, down to his quite small feet. "Well, a pleasant afternoon to you, Mister Kurt. My name's Jane," she took his hand and shook it briefly, causing a chuckle from Percy. "And I am most certainly not his _girlfriend_." To prove her point, she even scrunched her nose and openly cringed in mock disgust. "I do not know you, nor do I have any quarrel with you. Now, if you wish to have a word with your friend, allow me to step aside, and he's all yours."

Ignoring the loud protest from the raven-haired behind her, she adjusted the strap of her satchel and quietly walked away; stifling a smirk as Kurt scratched the back of his head in confusion.

When she was several feet away from them, she permitted herself a swift glance and nearly smacked her head in frustration when she noticed that the Kurt bloke already had Percy pinned to a nearby tree. Never one to turn a blind eye on such things, she then rushed to his aid for the second time that day.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

As Kurt turned, the Jane girl was already storming towards them.

"On second thought," she finished her statement with a kick to the boy's knee. As he yelped in pain, she quickly grabbed Percy and the two of them ran faster than they ever did before.

.

"Wait," Percy spoke up, causing the two of them to cease their running and gasp for air. "I think we already lost him. We can stop right here."

Hermione glared at him, but she was also heavily panting. "And what-.. makes you so certain?"

"Please," came out of his mouth. "I think I'm going to die."

Finally able to coax her into resting, they sat on the sides of a huge fountain in front of a side entrance to the museum. As they both seemed to already recover, Percy crossed his legs and faced the female brunette, grinning from ear to ear. "It was fun, right?"

Hermione's eyes shot up and she looked at him the same way she did when he explained the missing wound. "Fun? You thought it was _fun_?" Even as he sensed the incredulity in her voice, he still- somewhat reluctantly- nods.

"You made me jump over park fence!" she squeaked. Her potential tirade was cut short with the loud rumbling of thunder followed by heavy downpour of rain.

Quickly seeking shelter, they both reached the entrance of the currently closed museum; a small part of the brick building seemed to suffice in keeping them from getting soaked.

For a few moments, they were silent; just listening to the successive attacks of thunder and lightning and watching several people run about, some with umbrellas while the rest suffered without one.

"You think there's a storm coming?" Percy asked, turning to the girl huddled at the corner. He would've taken it as a sign that she was still mad and wouldn't wanna talk to him; but he noticed her quietly sobbing and shivering as she hugged her knees to herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he crawled towards her. Shoving him away, she moved further into the corner and turned her back to him. Despite himself, Percy softly smiled. "I know a little trick to make you feel better, you know." He offered.

Slowly, Hermione turned her head and gazed at him over her shoulder, somewhat hesitant. Still smiling, Percy grabbed her by both shoulders so that she is positioned properly, facing him.

"Gimme' your hands." And she complied, slowly placing her shaking hands over his. He took it, cupped them with his and blew warm breath that slightly eased the frozen state of her fingers. Rubbing them together, Percy gathered her hands with his left hand and slowly raised his right one.

"My mom always do this when I cry."

Gently, he ran his fingers down her face; caressing her pale forehead, closing her eyes in the process and stopped when they brushed against her puffy nose, playfully pinching it with his thumb and bended index finger.

"There. All better." He concluded, crossing his arms in front of him and smirking.

Hermione, eyes still closed, broke her peaceful smile as she sniffed and rubbed a hand against her red nose. When she looked at Percy, the boy's smug look dissolved into a genuine smile.

"Thanks" she said, roughly wiping the tears she shed.

"Be careful!" The boy warned, quickly grabbing both her hands. "You might hurt your eyes."

Hermione huffed and her stubborn streak returned. "I'd rather my mum see me without eyes than sopping wet and crying."

It was then Percy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "They get angry when you cry?"

"No, silly." She countered. "It will only give my mother more reasons to turn my room into a dungeon. My dad will use it to tease me, and I will never hear the end of it."

The mention of her dad caused an odd expression in Percy's face; like he ate some of the aspic her Aunt Amy made last Christmas.

"Are you alright?"

He shifted awkwardly so that he was also leaning against the wall and gazed at the fountain in front of the building. "It's just that I never met my dad." He quietly revealed. "My mom loves me and all, but it sure would've been nice to have a dad."

Not exactly sure how to comfort someone, she just nods and turns her attention to the falling rain. "They're probably going mad with worry right now." She spoke up. "I would be too, if my daughter ran out of a car and was lost in a city she's never visited before." She deduced with a laugh. Her statement sinking in, Percy whipped his head to his left and confronted her with huge eyes. "You don't live here in New York? That would explain your voice."

Hermione allowed herself another laugh, this time louder and slightly boisterous. "I'm not even from the United States. And the way I speak has nothing to do with my voice, it is called _accent_." She gently informed. "All the people from my place speak the same way."

"So you're a long way from home, then?"

She nods. "Quite so. But it still wouldn't matter if I'm lost in London- that's where I'm from –my mum would still lock me up when I get home."

"Don't worry" Percy replied, growing serious. Well, as serious as a boy his age could be. "I won't let her."

And they both laughed as the storm passed through Manhattan.

.

Slowly, Percy opened his eyes and found himself bathed in warm light. He was still slightly shivering, but the thick blanket wrapped around him sure helped a lot.

"Oh, honey, you're awake!" The soothing voice of his mom was the first thing he heard. She came by his bedside and brought a hand to his forehead. A few seconds later, she gave him a crushing hug.

"Mom? How- what am I doing here? I thought I was at the museum with Ja-"

"There was a storm." She replied. "Mrs. Collins called and told me what happened. I excused myself because of the weather and when I found Mr. Cobb, a guard from the museum recognized you and immediately went to inform us." The creases on her forehead became visible as she broke the hug and looked at him.

"You had me so worried."

Percy bit his lip and looked down. "I'm sorry. I borrowed Mr. Cobb's bike and then something hit my head and Jane—wait, what happened to Jane?"

"Who's Jane, honey?"

"The weird girl at the park." He replied. "We were by this big fountain when it rained. We just talked when she stopped crying and then I guess I fell asleep." Slowly, he shook his head. "I can't remember anything after the part where she told me she misses her grandfather. I guess she started crying again."

Sally Jackson smiled at how determined her baby boy looked while he tried to recall what happened. "The guard _did_ say there was another kid; but she was already taken by a man and woman together with a bunch of cops. You think it was her?"

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "That's her! She did say her mom will lock her up when she finds her! Mom! We need to help Jane!"

"Percy honey, we can't." she held him as he stumbled for the door. "Some parents _can_ be a little overprotective, but it's their choice. We can't do anything about it. "

He frowned. "But then I won't see her again. Mom, she's the only friend I have."

"Tell you what," his mom spoke up, lifting a bowl of soup from his bedside table. "if you get better and if you finish this soup, I'll take you to that fountain tomorrow and we'll see if she really thinks you're her friend too, alright?

.

"_End of discussion, Hermione Jane! A young lady such as yourself should know better than to talk back. I expected more from you. Now, follow that woman and get dressed!" _

Young Hermione Granger paced around the penthouse as she recalled the last thing her mum said before she ended their row and left the premises.

"An adult such as herself is _supposed_ to know better than to lie to their daughters!" she screamed and threw herself on the bed, wriggling wildly.

Memories of her time with her grandfather flashed like an extremely fast motion picture in her mind. The first bedtime story he shared, when he gave her a horse, their fencing lessons, and a whole lot more.

"Tough day, little girl?" a gruff voice spoke. Hermione paid no attention to it and continued to sob against the bed sheets. The man in a suit chuckled to himself and sat on the bed, next to the curly-haired genius.

"That rough, huh?" he teased once more. "You really are a stubborn little thing, aren't you? Finally, I get to have a vacation after years of chasing after your shadow. So imagine my surprise when all of a sudden, your mother calls me and says you ran away; in New York, of all places!"

Still, Hermione gave no hints that she heard him.

"What, first time in your life you've got nothing to say?"

Finally, she stirred and slowly sat up, facing the man with puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. For a moment, he was taken aback. Hermione Jane Granger rarely cried. She locks herself up when her mum scolds her, she'd give them the silent treatment if things don't go her way and that one time when a clumsy playmate broke her favorite telescope, she just asked her to leave as gently as she could and skipped dinner that evening.

But she never cries.

"Johnny, what happened to grandfather?"

And in that moment, she became a little girl.

All traces of superiority fading, John Thomas, unofficial bodyguard to the little heiress, saw not the genius he's been with for the past five years; but a 7-year old child who for the first time in her life –is asking him for answers.

"I think you already know that, little girl." He softly replied.

"But the Police Officer told me he disappeared! You know there's no such thing as simply _disappearing_! It isn't logical!" she raised her voice.

With a laugh, he kicked off his shoes and mimicked her lotus position on the bed. "That's all I know as well. The whole thing is currently under investigation; that is why you and your parents are here."

"That is what I'm trying to tell mum! I can help; if only she allows me to tag along, I can make the investigation easier, and we'll find grandfather faster that way!"

John shook his head at her enthusiasm, stifling a smile. "And what are you going to do? Pull a Sherlock Holmes?" he teased. "Need I remind you that you're seven years old, Hermione Jane. No one will take you seriously."

With that, Hermione jumps off the bed and continued to pace. "That's just completely unfair!" She comments. "And you are **not **to call me Jane anymore; only grandfather and-." She paused as another thought comes barreling through the thousand more swimming in her brain.

"AHA!" Her companion almost did a double-take at her outburst. "If you can't help me convince my mum into helping with the investigation, you will take me to everywhere I want to go while we are still in this country." She voiced out her idea, in a voice that clearly doesn't take _no_ for an answer.

"No," John began protesting. "NO, you will not make me. I know that tone, little girl. That one has given me more problems than I can handle."

"What do you suppose I shall do, then? Stay here? I brought barely enough books to keep me from going mad—."

"-You have a suitcase full of books!-."

"…and this is my first time in the United States! So whether you like it or not, I will go sight-seeing." She crossed her arms and finished her demands with a smirk.

To be frank, John finds it scary.

"Sight-seeing? With the stunt you did a while ago, do you think you're mother will even allow you to walk out that door?"

"That's why you better start thinking, Mr. Thomas. You have the entire evening to come up with excuses that will last us the whole stay."

* * *

_The Following Day_

.

"..and she speaks just like Mr. Collins! I always thought he is the only person who speaks that way, but then Jane too!"

Sally grinned as her son continues to chat. "So she's British too, huh? Quite a special friend you found, honey."

"I think she found me, mom" he voiced out. "But I'm not sure if she thinks of me as a friend, though. She's not rude like Kurt or the ones from my old school, but she's not as friendly as Mr. Cobb too. There are times when I'm really sure she'll eat me and then she'll laugh like there's dirt on my face."

The confusion on his face made him look more adorable. "Well, girls are a little different, Percy."

They stopped when they reached the fountain.

"She's not here." Percy observed with a frown. "I didn't even get to ask what her favorite color was."

"Here," Sally gave him a bag of sweets. "Why don't you stay by the fountain and wait for her for a while, okay? It's still early. If you get bored, Mr. Cobb is just around the corner. I really need to go now, honey." He took it and with a kiss to his forehead, Sally left.

Half an hour later, and Jane was still nowhere to be found. Thinking she'd never arrive at all, Percy hopped off the fountain and clutched his bag of candies with a disappointed look ecthed on his face. Maybe Mr. Cobb is the only friend he'll ever have; she didn't seem to like him, anyway.

"You're not leaving, right?"

A voice that sounds too familiar spoke from behind him and he turned so fast he almost lost his balance.

"Jane!" He rushed to the girl and absentmindedly wrapped her in a tight hug. Hermione, not used to being affectionate with kids her age, stood frozen on her spot.

"Per-cy," she managed to choke out "you're...smothering me."

Almost immediately, Percy broke the hug and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a hint of blush visible on his cheeks.

"You're not at all friendly, are you?"

Missing the sarcasm, Percy eyes went round and he scowled at her. "I AM friendly! It's just the other kids don't like me. They make fun of me and when I fight back, I usually end up in trouble."

"Relax," Hermione countered, raising both her hands that Percy noticed the basket she held with her left one. "I was only joking."

"What's that?" he pointed to the basket.

Suddenly, a car sped through the road and turned around the corner.

"_Tosser_" He heard Jane mutter. "That was Mr. Thomas, by the way. He keeps an eye on me when my parents can't. I told him I'll just be by this park and he can come for me at precisely 12 o'clock. Took me awhile to convince him, but he eventually gave in."

"So he's like a bodyguard or something?" he inquired, clearly amazed.

She shook her head. "He hates it when people call him that. Others even refer to him as a butler, but we already have Mr. Adler at home. So yes, he's something between a bodyguard and a personal James Bond."

He looked puzzled as he processed her reply. "So a bodyguard then. What's that basket for?"

"Oh, this?" she raised it. "It's your punishment for getting me wet yesterday; my mum was so angry. So because of that, you will be forced to endure a picnic with me until Mr. Thomas arrives to bring me home. I assume you don't have anything on your itinerary for today?"

"Jane, you have to stop talking like that. I'm not as smart as you are, you know." he complained, unable to undertand the last bit of her statement.

She merely huffed. "Having an extensive vocabulary doesn't equal intelligence, Percy. But for your sake, I will comply. From now on, I will use simple words when talking to you."

"I'm not stupid, okay?" he reminded; not entirely insulted, just a bit annoyed. "I just don't know what itinerary means."

"I just asked if you have anything to do today, because as a punishemnt for what you did yesterday, you will join me in a picnic." she repeated, shaking the brown basket.

"Why would a picnic be a punishement?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Because I said so."

Percy laughed at this. "You suck at making punishments, then."

"I DO NOT!"

.

"Wow,"

"There's Cucumber Sandwich, Staffordshire Oatcakes, scones and ginger nuts. I wasn't able to bring Custard Cream. There's Ribena, but I'm not sure you drink that, so Mr. Thomas suggested that I bring soda." she said, pointing to the variety of snacks that was now laid in the middle of their wide, red-and-white picnic blanket.

"I think it's all too much, Jane. We can't eat everything."

"I know, silly." she replied. "You can bring some to your mum if you want."

"Really?"

"If you don't annoy me, then yes." she finished with a mock-glare. "Now, what's that you're holding? If you're planning on scaring me with a spider or any other insect, I'll only scold you for hurting such a poor creature and you wont even get the reaction you were expecting."

"What, this? No! It's not an insect. Wait, you're not scared of spiders?"

"No," Hermione informed with a frown. "I think they're wonderful beings. Some horrible boys who mum would want me to play with tend to use them to terrify me. Once they realize I held no such fear, they would resort to physical measures. I would try to protect myself, but that usually ends up with them getting hurt."

"I know right!" Percy stood up, her situation seemingly familiar. "And I bet your mom doesn't believe you when you tell her the truth, doesnt' she?"

Hermione could only look at the ground in confirmation.

"Don't worry, Jane. I know how it feels. The Principal and teachers in my schools don't believe me too. They think I started it all."

She looked up and gave him a puzzled look. "Your _schools_?"

"Heh," Percy once again scratched his head sheepishly. "I get kicked out a lot. My mom has to move me to other schools more than once a year."

"Oh well," she shrugged, letting the information linger at the back of her mind. "we actually have something in common."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything it was meant to. And you still haven't answered my question; if it's not a spider, then what is inside that bag?"

Still a little offended at the comment, Percy handed her the brown paperbag. "It's from my mom. They're candies from the candy shop she works at."

"Thanks," she took them, peeking inside and seeing the colorful sweets.

"Try the Blueberry Sour Strings, they're my favorite."

As she reached for a long, blue strip of candy, Percy munched on the brown ginger nuts.

* * *

_Three days later.._

_._

"You're late." Hermione deadpanned as a rather disheveled Percy walked up to her.

"Sorry, Jane. My mom had a fight with Gabe, so she had to stay at home. I had to wait for Mrs. Collins to take me here." he explained before sitting on the bench next to her.

She merely sighed in response. "Your stepfather is really starting to irritate me. Don't worry, before I leave, I might just ask Mr. Thomas to pay him a little visit one of these days."

"Jane!" he scolded and laughed at the same time. But as he was reminded of her upcoming trip back to London, a frown took his smile away. "You really are going to leave this weekend, are you?"

Hermione nods. "I'm afraid I am. Our trip has become...rather useless." for a moment, she seemed to mirror Percy's frown. But that moment was too quick for the other to notice. "That's why you have to come early tomorrow. We're going to have another picnic and you'll finally meet Mr. Thomas. He might be some sort of a bipolar, but he's good with kids."

"Bipolar?"

"Someone who may seem like he's going to eat you but he'll just laugh at you all of a sudden."

Percy shifted in his seat and turned to her. "Just like you then?"

"I AM NOT BIPOLAR!"

"Yes, you are."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I am not discussing that with you. Anyway, did you finish the book I gave you?"

"Of course not." he replied. "You just gave that to me the other day. I can't possibly finish that by now. Besides, it's really hard to believe that someone will never age and could separate himself with his shadow."

Hermione eyed him curiously. "Tell me you didn't try that at home, didn't you?"

"Only the shadow part."

She giggled merrily and soon, Percy joined her.

As their joyous and musical laughter was carried by the summer air, the movement of the wind began to change. Suddenly, a loud bellow of thunder was heard and the clouds started to darken, covering the rays of the sun.

"Not again!" Percy complained as he felt the rain started to pour.

"Don't worry." Hermione opened her satchel and reaveled a small, red, folding umbrella. As she opened it, a strong burst of wind took it away from her small hands.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Percy announced as he chased after the parasol.

"Percy! Be careful!" she yelled against the rain.

A few seconds later, he caught it and waved after the girl. "I got it! I got it!"

That's when things began to get worse.

"Percy, look out!"

As he did so, he realized it was all too late. Standing in the middle of the road, a speeding cab came barreling towards him and hit the boy with lethal force. As Percy was thrown to the other side, he hit his head against the pavement and Hermione screamed as she ran towards him.

"Percy!" she called out as she reached him. Afraid to touch him and make things more complicated, Hermione whipped her head around the other people who might be able to help them.

But it seems to her that in that very moment, time has stopped.

Indeed, the people crossing the street were no longer there, the cars aren't moving and not a single person can be seen. The rain just continued to drench the two of them.

Mind chaotic and hands shaking, Hermione turned for anyone, just _someone_ to help them.

Several feet away from the pair, somone clad in a long, black cloak was slowly walking towards them. The stranger was tall and slender. The face seemed to be concealed in a shadow but the built told Hermione that it was woman. However, her relief was replaced by dread and fear as she finally reached them and gave no hint of concern for their current situation. But Hermione has to try.

"Please, help us. I don't know what just happened, everyone's gone." she sniffed. "But that's not important as of the moment, you've got to help us. Percy- he's, I don't know if he's still..Please, just help us."

_"Shh..cease your crying, Hermione. You can still save him."_

Hermione stood up and turned to the woman. She made absolutely sure that she was positioned between Percy's immobile form and the dark stranger.

"How-...how do you know my name?" she manged to say as she roughly rubbed her now bloodshot eyes.

_"It doesn't matter now, little one." _she replied, voice haunting and dangerous. Now that she paid more attention, Hermione noticed that the said stranger was floating a few inches from the ground. Scared witless but determined, she fixed her gaze at the woman and found eyes that seemed to mirror her own.

"Who are you? What is happening here!"

She was replied with a humorless laugh. _"Brave as always, aren't you? But you are foolish, Hermione Granger. Do you want to save him or not?"_

"And how do I know you're not evil and only here to further harm him?

_"You don't."_ she countered. _"Because it all depends on you and how much you wish to save your little friend."_

Hermione turned to Percy and sobbed as she did. His head is now bleeding and the rain mixed with his blood created a stream on the cemented road.

"_His life rests on your shoulders."_

Finally able to decide, she turned to the stranger and breathed deeply. "How do I save him?"

_"Easy," _the stranger replied. "_A deal. I offer you a deal and if you take it, he's life will be restored."_

Hermione looked more perplexed. "What kind of deal?"

_"Memories, my dear girl. Memories. I save his life in exchange for your memories. You give me the days you spend with young Percy and I send him back to his mother; safe and sound. You will return to your nice little life without any recollection of your..._adventures_ here in New York."_

"And why would you want my memories? How would it benefit you?"

_"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM OR NOT?"_

"I DO! Just-, why? What is the reason?"

The hooded figure moved closer to her. "_You were never supposed to meet, dear girl. Now, do we have a deal or not?"_

Looking back at Percy, Hermione knew she had no choice. Closing her eyes and turning back to the woman, she nods.

"Do it."

* * *

_The Next Day_

.

"Where is she?" Percy asked himself as he reached the familiar fountain. "Huh. Come early, my foot."

As he approached the structure; something odd happened. A cold burst of wind seemed to circle his small frame; enveloping his entire body. The young boy was brought to his knees as he gasped for air. Slowly, he reached for a solid edge in the fountain to pull himself up; his other hand clutching another bag of sweets his mom wishes to give to Jane.

As the entire thing stopped, he brought a hand to wipe his strangely sweating forehead and he looked around to seek for his curly-haired friend. But she was nowhere to be seen.

And so he waited; unbeknownst to him that the girl he was supposed to meet is on a plane several hundred feet above -complaining to Mr. Thomas that she seemed to have lost her copy of J.M. Barrie's _Peter and Wendy._

* * *

**A/N: **:D


End file.
